Angel
by silverXshadow
Summary: When Allen saved Kanda, Kanda swore that he would do whatever he had to do for his Angel.
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER! Yes, I know I should be working on my other story, but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me. So why not? And please read the note at the bottom. It involves the future of this story and how it goes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man

* * *

**

It had snowed last night. The small black-haired boy huddled deeper into the hole in the snow he had made.

He shuddered as he felt something warm surround him. Looking up, all he could see was a beautiful silver light. As his eyes focused, he realized that it was the eyes of a boy that looked to be about the same age as him. His hair was white, a soft ivory against the night sky.

_Angel..._

"Are you okay?" The voice was melodious, calming. And all he could do was nod mutely.

A frown graced the angel's lips, and he wondered what he had did wrong. He didn't want to to see such an expression on the angel's face, he didn't want to be the one who caused it. He reached a thin hand out to the boy, tugging weakly on the angel's shirt. Whatever he had done wrong, he would fix it. As long as the angel was happy, he would do anything.

Feeling the pull, the angel looked down. He bit his lip and came to a decision. "Do you want to come with me?"

The black-haired boy's cobalt eyes widened. The angel would let him stay with him? The angel seemed to sense his answer. Taking a hold on the boy's emaciated forearm, which still hung loosely on his shirt, he tried to coax the boy to stand.

He tried, he really did. But his legs, frozen from the snow, would not support him. He looked fearfully at the angel. Would he leave him because of this? When he realized how pathetic the one he had deigned to take pity on really was? The angel, noticing his problem, gently wrapped an arm around his waist and heaved him up. It took him a moment to catch his breath after days of staying in the same corner. The angel waited patiently for him to readjust before asking if he was ready to go.

He nodded.

Anything for his angel.

* * *

**There are four ways this story can go. ONE: there can be a time skip in which I go to about eight years later. OR I could just keep writing from here in timeline order. Either way, the story will be the same but what you learn will be different. TWO: This can take place in the present or in the past. The one in the past will include exorcists. I'm keeping my ideas about the one in the present for now. **

**There will be a poll on my profile. I'll check in about a month or so to see which is winning and I'll write that one. If another story makes it past a certain number of votes later, which I haven't decided yet, I'll also write that one.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**I'm sorry this took so long along with it being such a short chapter. But, well, you should really expect these kinds of sporadic updates from me. I'm working on my other fic right now as well so it should be up relatively soon. Like in a week or so. **

**Oh, and by the way, its been decided that this will take place in the present with no time skip. If you want me to write an alternative version, you can still vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**

* * *

Two small figures slowly made their way down the side of the street. And just as no one noticed when they were walking beneath the street lights, no one noticed as they turned into a small alleyway, nearly invisible in the night.

They stopped at an old, wooden trapdoor that led to the basement of a bookshop. The white-haired boy fumbled in his pants for the key to the padlock that held it shut, the cold making his fingers clumsy. He inserted it into the hole and tore the chain off, hanging it over his shoulders.

The black-haired boy fuzzily noticed how ridiculous it looked. The chain was as thick as his angel's neck and twice as tall.

The trapdoor swung open easily, revealing a black hole. Sensing his reservations, the white-haired boy gave him a soft squeeze. The other relaxed, and they started down the stairs. There weren't many steps, and they reached the room quickly. The angel knew his way around, moving confidently in the dark. He gently settled his burden down on something soft. The black-haired closed his eyes, listening as the angel moved back towards the stairs. After a slight click he heard him climbing them.

He started as a loud bang sounded, the shutting of the doors. For a second he panicked. Surely he wouldn't be left alone, trapped here, would he? The soft rattle of the chains his angel had carried was reassuring, coming from inside the room.  
He slowly opened his eyes, black lashes rising to reveal cobalt eyes. The room had been enveloped in a warm glow coming from a small lamp near the stairwell. It was plain, furnished only with a table, a stool, and several blankets that seemed to serve as the bed. Off to the side he could see two doors, side by side. One was slightly ajar, and he was able to see several boxes of food as well as some kind of fireplace.

Automatically, he headed towards the food. It had been so long since he had last eaten and he was so, very hungry.

A gentle hand on his shoulder managed to halt him, the soft touch like a butterfly's landing holding his attention.

"I'll prepare the food, but it'll take some time. You should probably wash yourself first." He hesitated. He wanted, no needed food, any kind of food whether it was rotten or not. But it was his angel who asked.

And so he let himself be guided to the closed door. The bathroom consisted of a hose and a hole in the floor, in which he could hear water rushing through. A lone towel hung from a hook protruding from the walls. The angel frowned slightly, embarassed. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Just make sure you don't fall down the hole."

The black-haired boy slowly nodded. The angel was right-it was a lot better than it could have been. The running water washed away any smells and the fact that there was running water in the first place was a blessing.

"Well then, I'll see you later, uh, oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me. I'm Allen, Allen Walker."

"Kanda."

"It's nice to meet you Kanda. Dinner should be ready by the time you're done."

The angel, no, Allen closed the door, leaving him behind.

Kanda quickly slid out of his rags and turned the hose on. The water was cold, but still warmer than what he'd been accustomed to outside. He sprayed himself down before grabbing the towel. His hair, despite being only shoulder length, still took a while to dry. By then, he found a pile of folded clothes placed right next to the door. They were slightly too large for him, but he knew how to make do.

Somehow, being cleaner did make him feel better. At least now he was more presentable to Allen. He stepped out of the bathroom and was hit with the smell of soup. On the table were two worn bowls filled with steaming soup.

Kanda nearly tripped over himself as he darted toward the food. He scrambled onto the stool and greedily gulped the soup down, uncaring of the burning sensation in his mouth. When no more would drip out of the bowl, he licked it, taking in every last drop of heaven.

Finally setting it down, he became aware of being watched and looked up to meet two grey eyes. He blushed as he realized how messy he had been. Way to make a first impression, Kanda.

But the angel didn't seem to mind, only telling him to use the spoon next time.


End file.
